"Salamandras" - SB And Dora Go Camping episode Overview
Salamandras is the third episode of SpongeBob And Dora Go Camping. The next episode is Ríos. The last episode is Estrellas. Plot SpongeBob and Dora learn about salamanders while also trying to escape the horrific clutches of a mysterious creature. .. Transcript The scene starts zoomed WAY in on a grass field, very quiet and peaceful until… SpongeBob and Dora are shown running through the grass towards the screen, shrunken down to the size of an ant! Behind them, chased a giant looking lab dog! SpongeBob and Dora screamed as the dog barked at them! They could no longer run away, because sitting right in front of them is a big gray rock! As the lab got closer to them, Dora worriedly asked SpongeBob, “What do we do now, SpongeBob?” SpongeBob replied, “I don’t know Dora. It looks like our fun little camping trip has come to an end.” “Not if I have something to do about it!” said Henry the dark blue ladybug, who is currently standing on the top of a tree stub, holding on to a vine from up above! Henry used the vine to swing towards the dog yelling, “ATTACK!!!” Behind him, flew a swarm of bees wearing army hats and goggles! When the lab saw the bees, it’s eyes widened and it ran away in fear! Henry landed in front of Dora and SpongeBob. Henry, “Are you two OK?” SpongeBob got scared and yelled, “OH MY GOSH, I DON’T KNOW!!!” Dora reassured him, saying, “You’re ok.” SpongeBob repeated, “I’m ok.” The scene cut to the 3 of them exploring an underground tunnel, with 5 other ladybugs who are using miniature shovels to dig separate tunnels. Henry, SpongeBob, and Dora stood in front of a big white spherical object with green algae growing on top. Henry, “Here’s the thing preventing us from mining in this direction, I told you about earlier. Do you by any chance know what it is?” Dora, “Hmm…” She slid her finger on it then licked her finger. Dora said, “It tastes like those yellow things my parents make me for breakfast.” SpongeBob asked, “You mean like an egg?” Dora exclaimed, “Ya! Exactly an egg! And judging by the taste, I’d say it must be a salamandra egg.” SpongeBob, “And if that’s true, maybe we could just ring it’s doorbell and ask it to move it’s egg.” Dora, “What doorbell?” SpongeBob reached for a red door bell on the side of the egg, saying, “This one!” Dora and Henry both yelled, “DON’T!” SpongeBob range it, and all of a sudden, a mini black hole formed at the front of the egg, sucking the 3 friends in, in a matter of seconds! The scene then cuts to SpongeBob drifting through an empty neon yellow void. SpongeBob asked, “DORA? HENRY? WHERE ARE YOU?” Though, instead of receiving an answer, his voice just echoed back to him. The scene then fades into Dora entering a daycare room full of cribs of baby salamandras sleeping, wearing bibs, and one happy adult female human, wearing a staff member outfit, holding one baby salamandra in her arms, letting it suck on a dead worm. The staff member expressed in a high pitched voice, “OH JENNIFER, YOU’RE MY FAVORITE!” Dora was confused, so she walked closer to the lady and said, “Uh, hello?” The lady didn’t say anything, nor did she acknowledge Dora. Dora put her hand on the lady’s shoulder saying, “Excuse me miss,” but the lady just faded out of existence with the baby in her arms. Dora, "No, wait!" The lights went out. Dora gasped, as all the salamandras laying in cribs transformed into dark yellow rattle snakes, while the room warped to the color red! They surrounded Dora! Bursting in the entrance door, came big waves of water, as a high pitched laugh goes off nearby! Dora, "AGH!!!!" The scene cuts back to SpongeBob, floating in a bright yellow abyss of nothingness. He hears Dora's scream go off in the distance! SpongeBob, "DORA! ARE YOU OK?!" He heard another scream go off, but this time it was a male's voice. The scene cuts to Henry the blue ladybug standing in a kitchen with his hands on his head, as he yelled, "AAAAAGH!!!! I'm out of bread! I guess if I want a sandwich for lunch, I'm just gonna have to eat out." All of a sudden, he then reappeared in the center of a busy restaurant filled with salamandras wearing human clothes, sitting at tables, quietly eating food. No one even acknowledged Henry, nor each other. They were emotionally. Henry thinking out loud, "OH MY G! HOW THE H DID I GET HERE WHEN ONLY A FEW SECONDS AGO I WAS IN MY KITCHEN!" He sprinted over to an old looking salamandra, asking, "Pardon me, gent, do you know where I am or what I'm doing here?" The salamandra said nothing. He dipped his spoon into his bowl of soup, raised it to his mouth and sipped it. He didn't even look at Henry. Henry awkwardly responded, "Ummm…." The lights went out! Henry turned around to look at the center, and gasped when the center floor warped into a dark purple portal of which a giant scaly SpongeBob like creature with sharp teeth, a big red tongue, and yellow eyes sprung up, holding a giant spatula, laughing loudly! It swung it's spatula at Henry, but Henry jumped out of the way, dodging the attack! The scene cuts to Dora running in a dark hallway with no floor and very dark walls, as she is chased by another creature that looks just like the other one! It catches up to her and grabs her, picking her up! Dora yelled! The same happened to Henry! In the yellow abyss, floating beside SpongeBob, were two magic mirrors that allowed him to see his two friends. SpongeBob floated towards it yelling, "Oh no! My friends are in trouble!" He looked into the distant abyss, "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US?!" A deep body less voice responded, "HA HA HA HA!!! YOU'RE STILL ASKING FOR ANSWERS? DON'T YOU SEE YOU HAVE ALREADY LOST!" SpongeBob asked, "Who are you?" A giant snake wearing a crown appeared a few feet in front of SpongeBob, saying, "I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE. THEY CALL ME KING SNAKE! HAHAHAHA!!!!" Normal sized snakes then swam to SpongeBob, grabbed him and put him in a lab, still holding on to him so he won't move! King Snake, "WHO WILL SAVE YOU NOW?" SpongeBob confidently said, "He will." In the air behind King Snake, sprang a salamandra wearing boots! The salamandra kicked King Snake, knocking him out! Then, the normal sized snakes swam away, as the salamandra swam towards SpongeBob saying, "It's ok, courageous sponge, your safe now." SpongeBob asked, "What's going on?" The salamandra said, "I am King Salamandra. While me and my people were hibernating, a gang of evil snakes came in and took over, locking me in a cell. They are the natural enemy of us salamandras. Lucky for you, I was able to escape just in time to save you from them." SpongeBob, "Thanks King Salamandra, but what about my friends?" King Salamandra reassured him, "Don't worry, they're fine." Behind him, swam Dora and Henry, giggling. Dora said, "Wow! That was divertida!" 'THE END!' Trivia Originally, this episode was supposed to air on September 4, though it was delayed a day. Characters * SpongeBob * Dora * Unnamed lab dog (Debut) * Henry Ladybug (Debut) * SpongeBob snake creatures 1 and 2 (Debut) * King Snake (Debut) * King Salamandra (Debut)